


glitter, glamour

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, Glitter, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Fucking fae glamour,” Zabuza hisses, and then fingers are fumbling at Kakashi’s belt, shoving his jeans open.“Mm.” Kakashi closes his eyes, letting rough, callused fingers tug him out of his underwear, too eager to be careful. “There's no glamour on you, though, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Series: useless porn scraps [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 541





	glitter, glamour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OftheValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/gifts).



> For the 30 minute gift exchange on my server!

The edges of his vision swim, bright and glittering, and Kakashi smiles.

“You’d be a knight in another time, wouldn’t you?” he says, mock-serious and thoughtful as the man in his arms makes a bitten-off sound, sharp and harsh in his throat. He throws his head back against the wall, throat working, mouth open, but he can't find words. Kakashi kisses his throat, feeling particularly wicked, and closes his fingers around soft cloth over hardness.

Zabuza shudders, groans. Rasps, “And you’d still be an asshole,” like it’s instinct more than anything.

Kakashi hides a giggle, pressed up against his throat. His touch on Zabuza’s bare chest smears glitter, hot teal and baby pink, across hard muscle, and he hums. “This is a good look on you,” he says, and nips at tan skin, tasting sweat. Tightens his grip, and the guttural gasp he gets is nothing but encouragement to try it again.

“Fucking fae glamour,” Zabuza hisses, and then fingers are fumbling at Kakashi’s belt, shoving his jeans open.

“Mm.” Kakashi closes his eyes, letting rough, callused fingers tug him out of his underwear, too eager to be careful. “There's no glamour on you, though, sweetheart.”

A growl, and Zabuza kisses him like it’s a warning. “Not your fucking sweetheart—”

“No,” Kakashi says cheerfully, and Zabuza’s pants are to tight to do more than unzip them. He senses Mei's hand in the lack of cow-print. And maybe Ameyuri's in the excess of leather. “Sweetheart would imply you're not going commando, wouldn’t it, Zabuza?” He kisses Zabuza’s sharp jaw as he smears his thumb across the head, and Zabuza hisses, thumps his head back against the wall again. His expression twists, all pleasure and heat, and sharp teeth bare for just an instant. Kakashi snickers, bites his throat and drags a long stroke up his shaft, absolutely _delighted_ to be breaking his concentration down so much.

“You're a long way from the water right now,” he murmurs, and leans in, settling himself against Zabuza’s broad chest. “Feeling bold tonight, Zabuza?”

“I like the chocolate martinis here,” Zabuza lies, and Kakashi hums like he’s considering it.

“You know there’s a chocolate and peanut butter martini that’s actually quite good—”

Zabuza’s rough sound of frustration is a victory, and so is the force of Kakashi’s shoulders hitting the wall hard. Zabuza pens him in with brawny arms and kisses him hard, and his teeth are all dagger-sharp in his mouth. Kakashi can feel the ocean bleeding off of him, the force and fury of it trapped in his veins, and he spins the glamour around them more tightly, builds the heat, makes the noise from the club’s main room redouble until it feels like the hallway is right outside instead of half a floor away. It’s enough to make Zabuza’s breath catch, and Kakashi drags his fingers through the glitter on his skin, vindictively satisfied that it’s probably going to take _weeks_ for him to wash it all off.

“If you're going to do something, _do it_ ,” Zabuza threatens, and then a big hand is enfolding both of them, pressing their cocks together. Kakashi groans into Zabuza’s mouth as it catches his, focusing on the heat of it, the just-right pressure as Zabuza strokes them, hard pulls that send sparks dancing in front of Kakashi’s eyes like the glitter in the club. It’s hard to breathe, hard to _want_ to, and he kisses Zabuza again, drags him down into it and twists his fingers into short dark hair and laughs against his lips.

“Knight in glitter armor,” he says, and Zabuza laughs, breathless and rough. His strokes speed up, edge faster, harder, until he’s gasping and letting his head fall against Kakashi’s, and in the darkness his eyes are drowning-deep.

“Asshole,” he says, and his free hand grips Kakashi’s, presses it flat to his chest where he’s been playing with the glitter, drawing hearts. “If you want me to stay, just fucking say it. What, they cross your wires without you can't tell the truth, either?”

“Isn't the knight supposed to be the one to make the declaration of devotion?” Kakashi asks, ragged, and Zabuza can't even answer. He kisses Kakashi again, open-mouthed and messy, and his eyes close. His fingers curl under the head of Kakashi’s cock, tighten, _twist_ , and Kakashi bites at his mouth and comes, gasping through it. Digs his fingers into Zabuza’s skin, hauling him forward, and Zabuza fucks against him with ragged little sounds until Kakashi grips his hair harder, kisses his cheek, and whispers, “ _Come_ ,” with a touch of glamour like fingers on Zabuza’s skin.

Soft, gutted, Zabuza does, wet and hot across Kakashi’s skin. He slumps, and Kakashi takes his weight, wraps an arm around him and holds him there. Doesn’t says _stay_ , even though he wants to, but—

“There’s a saltwater pool at my house,” he offers, and Zabuza laughs, still breathless.

“Thought that was the glamour,” he says, and opens an eye. “Or I might have moved in weeks ago.”

Kakashi smiles, small and secret in the darkness between them. “But then how would you have played hard to get?”

Zabuza snorts, but leans in, and the press of his mouth is deliberately incautious, bold and a dare and a taunt. “Thought that was you,” he says, and Kakashi draws a dick in the glitter on his chest just so he doesn’t get any more of a swelled head.


End file.
